Dancing in Circles
by MiTr0906
Summary: Armina was sent by her grand father to kill Duke Bodt, who is throwing a party. At the party she meets Ansel, who works for the Duke, and they dance. Gender bent!Aruani, little bit of JeanMarco (fem!Marco), one shot. Special thanks to aruannies!


Armina took the hand offered to her, and carefully stepped down from the carriage. The hem and white frill if her yellow dress swished across the tip if her white shoe. The person who had offered the hand had blond hair, and incredibly piercing blue eyes. Armina calculated the person, they were clearly doing the same. Armina smiled and said, "You are Ansel Leonhardt? I am Armina Arlert, as I'm sure you know." Armina bowed her head slightly for a moment.

Ansel nodded, "Yes. I'm sure the Duke will be glad to see you here, Armina." Ansel moved away.

Armina walked through the doors into the foyer. She stopped and turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was not pleased, "Jean?" she said angrily, "I had hoped Grandfather would decide I didn't need you. It's not like this is the first time I've done this after all. He's so overprotective." She flashed a smile at someone who waved at her, before giving Jean an angry look.

Jean grinned, "He just wants to make sure his precious daisy flower granddaughter isn't overwhelmed, that's all. Besides, I like parties, and Lady Marcie is here!" He said, with the dumbest look on his face.

Armina sighed, "You're so selfish Jean! You just want to kill two birds with one stone. You get to talk to Lady Marcie, and suck up to my grandfather in just one night." Armina plastered a cheerful smile on her face,"Whatever. Have fun." She walked off into the grand ballroom.

Armina parked herself in the corner, accepted a glass of champagne from a servant, and surveyed the room. She saw Commander Pixis talking to someone. He was a good man, even though he was a drunk. Ally. A few yards away was Lord Reiss, she wrinkled her nose, everyone knew he had a mistress. A kid too. He was a scheming man, all he cared about was wether he'd come out on top of whatever war, so he would jump sides. Enemy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lady Marcie Bodt walked over. She was quite a sight in her green and blue gown, her ears adorned with emeralds. Her black hair was in tresses, and fell to about her shoulders. She looked like this was the happiest day of her life, and she was determined to make it stay that way.

Armina shifted her attention, "Lady Marcie!" she gasped, "You look, um, very wonderful." Radiant was a better word.

Marcie laughed, "It's so nice to see you Armina! I hope your grandfather is in good health." she glanced around, "Is Jean here? I'd like to talk to him." She sounded nervous, the skin around her freckles turned pink.

Armina smiled, "he's over there, by the painting of the forest, she gave Marcie a reassuring look, "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you. In fact, you are probably half the reason he came." She said.

Marcie was still blushing, "Really?" she sounded surprised, "I better talk to him then." She walked off toward Jean.

Armina looked back towards the crowd, running her fingers over her locket absentmindedly. She looked to where Ansel was? He seemed to be looking at the Duke out of the corner of his eye. She put her drink down. It seemed like the music was about to start soon. She walked to Ansel and asked, "Would you mind dancing with me? I've heard that you are a great dancer." She knew that on someone like Ansel flattery was unnecessary, but it was a force of habit.

Ansel nodded, and the music started.

He really was an amazing dancer.

Armina was used to half leading every man she'd danced with around, but Ansel clearly knew what he was doing. Armina quickly moved her feet parallel to his. She could barely hear the music any more, just the sounds of their breathing. It was such a shame she had to kill the Duke, she may never have a chance to dance with hime again. That would be a greater tragedy then the Duke dying.

Ansel slowed down, but only slightly, "That's a pretty necklace. What's in it?" Ansel asked, not missing a beat of the music.

Armina gave a innocent smile, "Oh, this? It was my Mother's. Inside is a portrait of my father." she almost stumbled, but quickly recovered.

Ansel nodded, "My condolences." they went back to their original pace.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the dance, they just looked into each other's eyes. The song changed to something with a faster tempo.

They whirled and spun across the dance floor, and though they didn't realize it but no one else was dancing. They all watched in awe. As they into each other's blue eyes the song drew to a close. As Armina was dipped low to the floor she and Ansel ended up kissing.

The kiss wasn't long or drawn out, but it was definitely one that neither would ever forget.

Armina was pulled upright, and Ansel returned to his previous coldness. People clapped. The Duke seemed happy, and very inebriated. Armina smiled and made small curtsy. The crowd resumed its previous bubbling state.

Armina brushed past the Duke, she whispered in his ear, "Meet me in your room. Alone." And quickly looked over to Jean in the corner. He recognized her intent and told the band to start playing again.

Armina exited into the hallway. She looked into a mirror and prepared herself. She watched the Duke stumble up the stairs to where his quarters were. She slowly followed him.

She knocked on the door and announced herself, "It's me, Armina Arlert." She said tentatively.

There was a creaking noise, "Come in, come in." He replied.

She walked in. It was a very extravagant room, which was to be expected from someone as wealthy as Duke Bodt. A very large bed was pushed up against the righ wall, and the ceiling had a fresco which involved cherubs and birds. The thing that was of use to Armina was a small table directly across from her. On the table was a bottle of wine, and a few glasses.

Armina eyed the table, "Before we talk, why don't we have a drink? I'm sure your wine is of the finest variety." he seemed drunk enough that she wasn't sure the flattery was necessary, but it couldn't hurt.

He smiled the smile of one who had already had far to many and said, "S-sure soundsss grrreat." His cheeks were incredibly red.

Armina poured a glass of wine, and with a practiced hand slipped the poison out of the locket into the goblet. The poison was of the finest variety too.

With a smile she handed the man his death. He poured it down his gullet and sighed. It was a slow acting poison, so he had a half an hour of life left to live, "We have things to discuss, but it can wait for later. When there are no prying eyes. Don't tell anyone I was here, they might have false accusations to make." She looked him straight in the eye. She could tell that part of him was already dead, "Okay Sir?" She said, her smile not wavering in any miniscule way.

The duke nodded. Armina told him she was going back down and he should join her soon. She made a hasty exit.

A tiny part of her was telling her to feel guilty, but the Armina that would have listened had died a long time ago. Had died along with- Well, that's another story.

She knew this might be her last chance I dance with Ansel, so she fluffed down a glass of champagne and went for it. She cut her way through the crowd, determined to snag this chance. He was in the corner conversing with a very tall black haired man. She asked for one more dance, and he accepted.

This time it was much slower and less impressive, but was still good. Armina looked at him, and dearly wished that they weren't on two different sides of a war. She carefully captured everything about this moment, so even after the war inevitably broke out into the open she'd be able to remember this dance.

As the dance ended the doors to the hallway opened, and the room went completely silent. The Duke stumbled down the few steps, and fell over dead. There was silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Armin a could hear everyone's breathing. Then, choas erupted all around her, like a dam being broken by a river.

During the confusion she acted as shocked and scared as was expected, and ended up being hurried back to her carriage with a bunch of other people. Ansel helped her into her carriage, and for a moment they just looked at each other, both of them knowing but not wanting to say.

Armina broke the silence by saying, "Despite what has happened, I'd like to extend an invitation to you on behalf of my grandfather to join us at our summer estate. I know my grandfather would appreciate your company." She smiled. She had given fake smiles to many times for her liking over the course of the evening.

Ansel nodded, and shut the door. As the carriage moved away, Armina wondered when she'd see him again. Would he greet her with the end if a sword?

Whew! Please leave a review if you'd like. Also if you saw this because of tumblr I'd like to know. Thanks!


End file.
